


Crazy People

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not Real. </p><p>Written for a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy People

"Do you think I'm crazy?"

Kevin asks, staring at Kellie and praying she'll understand what he means, she's been so sure of him that she trusts him with everything. 

"You're mad. Bonkers. Off your head... But I'll tell you a secret... All of the best people are."

She smiles, shoving him gently. 

"Quit pouting Kev... show me the dance again?"

So he does, and she smiles, laughing slightly. 

"This is bonkers... let's do it."

He smiles, beginning to teach her the moves, smirking noticeably when she picks the moves up and begins to laugh as she dances, still quite sure he's insane and loving every second of it.


End file.
